Becoming a Family
by boomer4ever
Summary: (Companion fic to Kill or be Killed) A series of one shots depicting the lives of Brick and Butch as they get used to living with the girls. How will they look for Boomer, even more, how will they survive without killing each other? Rated T just in case for future chapters. Requests open!


Hey guys, I decided that Brick and Butch in my story Kill or Be Killed are veeery out of character. I don't really have time to rewrite the whole thing, and I want to be able to keep tabs of how much I've improved over the years, so I decided to do this instead. This is in no way a full story, but just a bunch of one-shots I'll put together to show how exactly my red and green babies learned to deal with each other and, well, become a family. Who knows, I might even put some of Boomie's childhood in here. Either way, I hope you like it!

...

Becoming a Family

Chapter One: Starting Out

Two days. Two days, eight hours and twenty-four minutes I've been stuck here. I'm still stuck with those stupid puffs.

Even worse: no Boomer in sight.

I want to die.

I groan loudly as I face plant in my bed, trying to let the warm softness of the stupid pink blankets lull me to sleep.

"Why me…?" I moan into the pillow.

I barely hear my green clad brother stomp into the room, but I do hear his angry groan as he starts punching the bed. Stupid Butch, ruining my beauty sleep.

"Butch." I say calmly.

"What?" Is that sass? Oh, no he didn't. I raise my head up and narrow my eyes.

"Get over yourself, moron. And quite punching the stupid bed!" I start to shout at him, and he only growls at me.

"Make me!" He stands up, and I recognize the look in his eyes. He wants a fight. I only glare further as I stand up too. He must be as frustrated as me. It'll only be a matter of time before the stupid puffs show up again, too. We stare each other down. Better make this quick.

I walk up to him and grab his shirt by the collar, pulling him up. He only glares even more defiantly. That little…

Before either of us can make a move, Pinky flies into the room.

"What are you two doing?!" She's seething, and her breathing is ragged. Did she really chase us back here…?

"Get outta here, pinky. Or else you want to get a beating too!" I shout at her, my fist on Butch's shirt tightening.

"Brick, Butch, what happened? You can't just ditch us like that! We're trying to help!"

"Putting his name on freaking milk cartons?! That's helping?!" I shout, throwing Butch down to the floor, earning a deep growl from him as he gets back up again. He tries to get my attention back, but a push him back, staring the girl down.

"I don't even know why we asked for your help! We don't need you! We can find my idiot brother on our own!" I hear running up the stairs, and soon enough, the stubborn green one is back.

"Hey! Will you guys just shut up?! I'm trying to get Bubbles to stop crying and you morons aren't helping!" I glare at her and Butch just stands beside me.

"It's not our fault she's such a wimp." I spit back at her, venom in my voice.

"And who asked you? Just be the good little girl you are and leave us alone." Butch crosses his arms, and she clenches her fists.

"What? Oh, why you…!" She lunges at him, and soon, the two are brawling. Pinky and I have to step back as the two roll around on the floor, throwing punches and kicks. I sigh and facepalm.

"Idiots…" Blossom turns to me.

"What? Your brother is the idiot here! You guys both just ran away when that monster showed up! And now you're giving up?"

"I'm not giving up! I just can't stand working with you stupid puffs! And who said we'd even help you with fighting?! We aren't heroes, you are!" I shove her and storm over to my idiot brother who is wrestling with Buttercup.

I grab him by the shirt and shove them both out of the room before I slam the door. I stomp over to my bed and growl at the stupid sheets as I go back to before this whole mess: fall onto my bed and wish for a quick death.

…

I slowly open my eyes, and groggily sit up. I stifle a yawn as I look over to the window, and I mentally groan as I see that it's already night time. I slouch over, my legs dangling loosely over the edge of the bed, putting my face in my arms. I rub my hands over my face, sighing.

"Great," I say. I get up and fix my hair first. I start to walk towards the door, but I step on something. I look down, and I feel my heart drop. I bend over, picking up the cracked picture frame. Stupid Butch and his fight...I sigh again as I practically fall back onto the bed, staring at the photo.

It was a sunny, perfect day. I still can't even remember why the heck the moron was so happy… That face-splitting grin, along with the missing tooth… Did he get into a fight?

I shake my head as I try to remember when he even looked that happy. I come up with nothing.

"Boomer…" I whisper. Great. Now I'm turning into some stupid sap.

I hear a knocking at the door, but I don't say anything. The door opens slightly, revealing the face of that professor dude. I barely look at him, my eyes trained on the face of my smiling brother.

"Brick, are you doing alright? You haven't come down in ages." He says softly. No reply. He quietly closes the door behind him, stepping over to me. I feel the pressure of the bed dip, and I know he's sitting next to me.

"What do you want, old man?" He smiles slightly at me. He reaches for the picture and I pull away. I stare at him for a moment, taking in his exhausted appearance, before giving in. I sense no malice from him. Huh. Weird. This guy isn't as annoying as those stupid girls…

He looks at the picture for a moment, a tired smile gracing his lips.

"He was a sweet kid, you know." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?" He looks at me for a moment before looking back.

"I remember, when my girls took him here a few weeks back." I growl, my mind going back to that day. How annoying…

"I talked to him. At first, I was afraid, but then… well, you should have seen his face. He looked even scareder than me. He just sat there, muttering things about you two and how he'd be in so much trouble."

I sit up, looking at him, wondering more. He was scared? Of the girls or… us?

"I talked to him then, trying to reassure him. I couldn't just let a little boy be so frightened, even if he was 'evil'. He actually turned out to be kind of sweet. And eventually, I couldn't get him to quiet down. Blossom and Buttercup were gone at the moment, and I knew he would stop once they came back. Jawbreakers are his favorite?" He looks to me quizzically. I sigh.

"Yeah…" He only smiles more at me and ruffles my hair. I pout at him, turning my head away. Such a weird guy...

He grabs my hat, which I guess had fallen off while I was sleeping, and sets it on my head.

"I know, things are different here. My girls really do mean well though, and they won't stop trying to help you find Boomer. We're not asking for a lot from you. Just patience."

I only stare blankly at him, watching the older man stand up. He stretches for a moment before walking back to the door.

"Well, come down when you want. Dinner is ready. Be careful though, I think Butch will end up eating all your dinner if you don't hurry." He chuckles and my lips twitch.

"It's your favorite, burgers!" And with that, he walks out of the room. I look next to me, letting my fingers graze the picture.

Jawbreakers, huh?

...

Well, there you have it! Sorry though that it's so short, I don't want them to get too long. This is just a test run to see how I'm going to have things go. I'm going to try and make it go in chronological order, but who knows. If anyone has an idea of something they want to happen, then feel free to tell me! Requests are welcome! This will probably go up until they're teenageers, so yeah. I probably won't update this as often, since it's not a major story. Either way, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
